newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1973 Homemade
Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1973) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1973) Blue’s Clues Joe’s Clues (1973) Pokemon Gotta Catch ya Later (1973) Pokemon Home is Where the Start is (1973) Pokemon Memories Are Made Bliss (1973) Pokemon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1973) Pokemon The Dream Continues (1973) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1973) Megaman NT Warrior Dr. Regal Rampage (1973) Beyblade Metal Masters Galaxy Heart (1973) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1973) The Wild Thornberrys Eliza Unplugged (1973) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (1973) ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''The Hong Kong Longs (1973) ''The Emperor's New School ''Graduation Groove (1973) Recess Lost Leader (1973) All Grown Up Golden Boy (1973) Tuff Puppy Stressed To Kill (1973) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends Goodbye to Bloo (1973) Pelswick Invasion Of The Buddy Snatchers (1973) Ed Edd n Eddy’s Big Picture Show (1973) TaleSpin Plunder And Lightning (1973) The Wild Thornberrys Valley Girls (1973) Freddy Aguilar the Show Is There A Mall In The Places (1973) Muppet Babies Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Dark (1973) Pokémon Showdown at Dark City (1973) Freddy Aguilar the Show Ready For The Rock Girls (1973) Goof Troop And Baby Makes Three (1973) Dora The Explorer Baby Dino (1973) Animaniacs A Gift For Gold (1973) I Am Weasel I Am Crybaby (1973) Aosth Musta Been A Beautiful Baby (1973) Care Bears Soap Box Derby (1973) Muppet Babies Good Clean Fun (1973) Muppet Babies From A Galaxy Far Far Away (1973) Muppet Babies Muppet Baby Boom (1973) Muppet Babies Slipping Beauty (1973) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1973) Alf Tales Sleeping Beauty (1973) The Flintstone Kids To Baby Or Not To Baby (1973) Alvin And The Chipmunks Sisters (1973) PB&J Otter The Sleeping Beagle (1973) Aosth Big Daddy (1973) DuckTales The Land Of Trala La (1973) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Short Ball Hit (1973) Phineas And Ferb: Phineas And Ferb Hawaiian Vacation (1973) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Royal Cats (1973) Little Bear How Little Bear Met Owl (1973) Johnny Bravo Talk To Me Baby (1973) The Ruff and Reddy Show The Metal Monster Mystery (1973) The Berenstain Bears The Mansion Mystery (1973) Freddy Aguilar the Show Easy As Lasagna (1973) The Wild Thornberrys Blood Sisters (1973) Care Bears Wedding Bells (1973) Arthur Arthur’s Baby (1973) Arthur DW’s Baby (1973) Dennis the Menace Big Baby (1973) Goof Troop Goodbye, Mr. Goofy (1973) Muppet Babies By The Book (1973) Muppet Babies Skeeter And The Wolf (1973) Care Bears The Girl Who Called Wolf (1973) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Showdown (1973) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Home Sweet Home (1973) Pokémon Bye Bye Butterfree (1973) The Berenstain Bears In the Dark (1973) Muppet Babies Back To The Nursery (1973) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Tribal Cats (1973) The Wild Thornberrys Nigel Knows Best (1973) Barney And Friends Having Tens Of Fun (1973) Tiny Toon Adventures Going Places (1973) Kipper The Dog Hedgehog Watch (1973) PB&J Otter The Duck Who Cried Wolf (1973) Tom and Jerry Kids The Wrath of Dark Wolf (1973) Back At the Barnyard Aliens (1973) DuckTales Robot Robbers (1973) Danny Phantom Phantom Planet (1973) Barney And Friends Going Places (1973) Aosth Close Encounter Of The Sonic Kind (1973) Garfield And Friends US Acres Wanted Wade (1973) Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Bearing Up Baby (1973) House Of Mouse The Mouse Who Came To Dinner (1973) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Acrobat Cats (1973) Freddy Aguilar the Show Isabelle and the Mystery of Sock (1973) ''It's Punky Brewster ''Switchin' Places (1973) Rugrats Family Reunion (1973) Doug Doug’s Fat Cat (1973) Arthur DW’s Snow Mystery (1973) Care Bears The Could Worm (1973) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1973) Cyberchase Starlight Night (1973) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (1973) Hey Arnold Monkey Business (1973) Blue’s Clues Pool Party (1973) Tom And Jerry Kids Hoodwinked Cat (1973) Dora The Explorer Wizzle Wishes (1973) Alf Tales Robin Hood (1973) Alf Tales Little Red Riding Hood (1973) Tom And Jerry Kids The Vermin (1973) Cyberchase Send In The Clones (1973) Arthur Arthur’s Pet Business (1973) Rugrats Chuckie’s Wonderful Life (1973) Bobby's World Three Kids and a Baby (1973) Muppet Babies Beauty And The Schnoz (1973) The Ren And Stimpy Show Robin Höek (1973) Dora The Explorer To The South Pole (1973) Animaniacs Battle For The Planet (1973) Cyberchase A Fraction Of A Chance (1973) Rugrats Farewell My Friend (1973) The Jetsons Fantasy Planet (1973) The Jetsons The Century‘s Best (1973) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Three Musketeers (1973) Freddy Aguilar the Show Following That Crossing Street (1973) The Ren And Stimpy Show Space Madness (1973) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh The Rats Who Came To Dinner (1973) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Goodbye Mr. Pooh (1973) Xiaolin Showdown Time After Time (1973) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Fish Who Came To Dinner (1973) Barney And Friends Caring Means Sharing (1973) Garfield And Friends Box O Fun (1973) Alf Tales John Henry (1973) House Of Mouse Big Bad Wolf Daddy (1973) CatDog Fan Mail (1973) Droopy Master Detective Droopy’s Deep Sea Mystery (1973) The Fairly OddParents Crash Nebula (1973) Rocket Power Fall And Rise Of Sam (1973) Barney And Friends A Very Special Delivery (1973) ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ''No Boots, No Belt, No Brero (1973) The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee Every Witch Way But Loose (1973) Courage the Cowardly Dog Perfect (1973) Brandy And Mr. Whiskers Rip Van Whiskers (1973) Invader Zim The Frycook What Came From All That Space (1973) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Nedley’s Glasses (1973) Kipper The Dog The Missing Tape Mystery (1973) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake HooHaw (1973) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1973) Muppet Babies He’s A Wonderful Frog (1973) Muppet Babies Elm Street Babies (1973) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1973) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1973) Muppet Babies Get Me to the Perch on Time (1973) Codename Kids next Door Operation Interviews (1973) Recess Taking The Fifth Grade (1973) Dexter’s Laboratory Ego Trip (1973) Penn Zero Part Time Hero At The End Of The Worlds (1973) Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon Take Back The Falls (1973) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1973) Phineas And Ferb Act Your Age (1973) Phineas And Ferb Last Day Of Summer (1973) Leroy & Stitch (1973) Animaniacs Nighty Night Toon (1973) Doug Doug's Marriage Madness (1973) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1973) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1973) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1973) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1973) Music High School Musical When There Was Me And You (1973) High School Musical Breaking Free (1973) Phineas And Ferb Do Nothing Day (1973)